


[Podfic] All Good, Clean Fun

by froggyfun365



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_project, Community: spn_fs_exchange, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Series, Shower Sex, Young!Ellen Harvelle, Young!Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even nice girls need a good scrubbing sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All Good, Clean Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Good, Clean Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68943) by shaggydogstail. 



> Inspired by this prompt.
> 
> Written for kathickers in the spn_fs_exchange.
> 
> Podfic beta'd by cantarina1

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/ixfcaflii5e0d4pqyhzd). Duration: 00:08:18, 7.6 MB. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2010, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :) 
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
